


Choking On Your Love

by rikusbellybuttonwindow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikusbellybuttonwindow/pseuds/rikusbellybuttonwindow
Summary: Prompt: Imagine person A ready to propose, but wants the event to be special, and so they hide the ring in person B’s wine. Person B drinks it down too fast and chokes on the ring. What happens next is up to you.





	Choking On Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I haven't updated my other fic, my bad. I tried to make this short and sweet.

Today was the day. He was finally going to pop the question. Riku had brought over a table and two chairs from the mainland and positioned them in front of the curved palm tree the trio were always around. He strung a few lights around the branches and lit a few candles. Tonight, he would bring Sora there and ask him to spend the rest of their lives together.

Riku took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and went back to his house to change into a summer suit. Sora would only think it was a romantic date at their special place.

* * *

It was getting darker by the minute. The breeze ruffled their clothes as they murmured sweet nothings to each other and they basked in each others’ presence. They didn’t have much time to spend together in between off-world missions.

Riku couldn’t believe he was admitting to being able to smell auras, basically. It was an embarrassing, if slightly helpful ability. He could smell the darkness or light of someone.

Sora, ever the goofy one, just had to tease Riku. “Now I can say,” he giggled, “SMELL ya later!” and proceeded to laugh so hard, he started coughing. Then swallowed the rest of his wine.

Riku’s eyes widened and stood up to try to stop him, but it was too late. The deed was done.

Red was spewed everywhere, staining the suit Sora had on. He hacked out the ring, in a similar fashion to a cat throwing up a hairball. It fell out of his mouth and rolled right in front of Riku. After a few seconds to make sure Sora was okay, the silveret knelt and picked up the ring. He looked up and took one of Sora’s hands into his.

Sora’s face was red and blotchy from his near-death experience. Even more tears came out when Riku stayed on one knee before him. His unoccupied hand was covering his mouth in surprise.

Riku chuckled a bit, then said, “That was not the way this was supposed to go. But I’ve been waiting for forever to do this. Sora, I want you to be mine for this life and the next. You’re my Light, my love, my everything. At my darkest time, you saved me. You give me hope and make it possible to believe in miracles. Your beautiful face, blinding smile, perfect eyes, your adorable nose, your selflessness, your way of connecting with everyone and seeing the good everywhere, the way you laugh, the way you love unconditionally. I never want to experience not being with you again, as long as you let me. Sora, will you marry me?”

Sora took a good look at the ring. It was intensely beautiful. It seemed if an Orichalcum+ was shaved down into the shape of a paopu fruit with a Blue Zircon on one side and Sky Blue Topaz on the other side. The gold band was carved into vines.

The brunet finally reacted, taking the ring and placing it onto his ring finger. He stayed speechless for a moment then leaped at Riku, making them tumble to the ground, and kissed him so softly and full of passion.

When they parted, Riku smiled and said, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Of course, Riku! I couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. You’re my best friend and I love you so much.”

Riku pressed their foreheads together giving Sora a gentle kiss.

“I love you, my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after ~


End file.
